The Twilight 25  Round 5
by lvtwilight09
Summary: My entries for The Twilight 25 Round 5. The challenge: write 25 one shots and/or drabbles in 3 months.
1. Never Enough

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #5

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Never Enough**

It's snowing out.

I hate the snow.

It reminds me of _her. _

It's her favorite part of winter.

We got engaged in the snow.

We ended in the snow.

"What we have isn't enough," she said.

It was Christmas Eve, two weeks before our wedding.

I begged.

Pleaded with her to not throw away the past three years.

To not throw us away.

She told me _he_ gave her everything.

Now I'm alone.

With a wedding invitation.

Bella and Edward.

It should've been Bella and Jacob.

It isn't.

I wasn't good enough.

He was.

I guess I never will be.


	2. How Do I Decide?

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #6 - Ambivalence

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: How Do I Decide?**

I was told I had to choose.

That I couldn't have them both.

That having them both wasn't right.

That having them both was selfish.

I don't understand.

How do I make that choice, when they each own pieces of my heart?

How do I make that choice, when choosing one means discarding the other?

Two sides to every coin, and I'm stuck here in the middle, on the edge and unsure.

"Who's it going to be," she asks.

"You need to decide," he tells me.

Jasper and Bella, or Jasper and Emmett…

In the end, I just can't decide.


	3. Just a Dream

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #8 - Daydream

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Just a Dream**

I can imagine it…clear as day.

You reach out for me…

Take me into your arms and hold me close.

Brush your lips against mine and kiss me…

Deeply, full of love and adoration.

You whisper gentle words to me.

"I love you..."

"I want you, not just today but always."

I respond in kind, expressing my desire for the same things.

My desire to spend my life by your side.

But then I hear you tell her everything I want you to say to me.

The daydream ends.

And I am Bella.

And you are Edward…my best friend's fiancé.


	4. A Tangled Web

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #4 – Photo: Messy Bed

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle/Esme

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: A Tangled Web**

Like the webs of deceit we weave, the sheets are tangled.

The messy bed the only evidence of our infidelity.

Esme's husband doesn't understand her.

My wife is void of emotion.

What they can't give us, we give each other.

What they won't give us, we freely share between us.

We kept our secret well, until the emotions became too strong.

Our spouses no longer mattered.

We longed for what only we could provide each other.

Truths revealed.

Hearts broken.

And now our lives are like that bed.

Tangled.

Messy.

Empty, much like we are.

Now that we're both alone.


	5. Picture Perfect Memories

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #14 – Photo: Pictures

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Picture Perfect Memories**

I gaze at the photos.

Each of them a memory that cuts me like a knife.

Their all I have left of you and me.

The only evidence left of Emmett and Rosalie.

The only reminder that we were two who became one.

You took everything else when you left me, Rose.

These pictures are all I have left.

It hurts to look at them and yet, I can't not look at them either.

We were happy once.

Where did we go wrong?

You promised you'd come back.

You lied.

You moved on.

Without me.

So now I'm left alone.


	6. Broken

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #2 – Photo: Broken Wine Glass

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): James

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Broken**

I hate who you've become.

You're accusatory…mean.

You never trust me anymore.

"_James_" you'll say, you're voice dripping with disdain.

You accuse me of things I'd never do like cheat on you.

You monitor my every move.

I help feed the lie that Victoria and James are a perfect couple.

No one sees the real you…except for me.

The you that curses.

That screams.

The you that throws things and hits.

You pushed me too far.

The broken glass on the floor the final straw.

These bruises are my wakeup call.

You're no good for me.

I have to go.


	7. Over the Edge

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #9 - Friction

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Emmett

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Over the Edge**

You grind against me, creating a delicious friction.

Your chest pressed against my back.

Your dick in perfect line with my ass.

I love how you feel against me.

I push against you, groaning as your tip makes its way between my cheeks.

Your hips thrust forward, you work your way into my tight hole.

You hand firmly grips my stiffened cock.

I moan as you stroke me in time with your thrusts.

"Fuck, Jasper" I groan out, the pleasure is all consuming.

I shiver as your growl out "Emmett."

You push me over the edge.

You pulse within me.


	8. Without A Trace

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #20 - Vanish

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Alice

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Without A Trace**

You're gone.

And yet, you're everywhere I look.

No explanation.

No goodbye.

You left without warning.

Without a trace.

I can still picture you writhing beneath me.

I can still hear you as you cried out "Jasper!" as I made you come undone.

I've wanted you for so long Alice.

Watched you from afar.

Is one night with you all I'm allowed?

Will I never get to hold you again?

Will I ever get the chance to tell you that I love you?

I fell asleep with you in my arms.

I woke up alone.

Why did you just vanish?


	9. Sweet Release

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #17 - Lick

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Edward

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Sweet Release**

Your tongue trails down my body.

You take me in your mouth.

The warmth and wetness is intoxicating.

You swirl around the head of my shaft.

Licking.

Sucking.

My heart is pounding out of my chest.

Your teeth graze my cock, sending shivers down my spine.

"Edward!" I cry out as I send long thick white ribbons down your throat.

I smile…because it's my turn now.

To taste, lick and suck you.

To hear you shout "Jasper!"

I moan as you grab my hair.

I harden again as you fuck my mouth.

I swallow every drop as you find release.


	10. Dirty Little Secret

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #7 – Clandestine

Pen Name: lvtwiligth09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jake/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Dirty Little Secret**

Secrets.

My life has become ruled by them.

Especially when it comes to you.

Everyone asks me "Is Jake excited about the baby?"

I answer yes, but I wonder how you would feel Jake, if you knew it wasn't yours.

Edward and I happened by accident.

It should have only happened once.

It never should have happened at all.

Now it happens several times a week…in secret.

I can't leave him.

I can't leave you, no matter how dead our marriage is.

I wish I didn't care about the picture perfect image.

I wish my life wasn't ruled by secrets.


	11. Invisible

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #10 – Insipid

Pen Name: lvtwiligth09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Invisible**

You never notice me.

You never have.

I wish you would.

You seem to see every other girl but me.

I know I'm not much to look at.

Plain.

Mousy.

Pale.

Just the average girl next door.

But if you could just look at me once…notice me once, then you'd see.

That I'm better for you than she is.

That I love you, that you could love me too.

But to you I'm just a wallflower, nothing special, nothing to be noticed.

My heart breaks every time I see you with another girl.

All the while, I still go unnoticed.


	12. Worth The Fight

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #11 – Worth Fighting For

Pen Name: lvtwiligth09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Worth the Fight**

I never thought we'd make it to this day.

When we exchange our vows.

When you become my husband.

When I make you mine for eternity.

When I pledge myself to you.

People said that "we" were wrong.

They said that Carlisle and Edward shouldn't be.

We proved them wrong.

It wasn't an easy road, but we made it.

And we learned something in the process.

Through all our low moments and fights and tears…

We became stronger, both individually and together.

We know what we have, and we know that it's right.

We know it's worth it…worth fighting for.


	13. Unhappy Union

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #25 – Photo: Wedding Cake

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Emmett, Jasper

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Unhappy Union**

The cake taunts me as I sit in the empty ballroom.

It was supposed to be ours.

We were supposed to cut that cake together.

I couldn't find you earlier.

Alice said she had seen you with Jasper.

I found you both in the bathroom.

He was on his knees…your cock was in his mouth.

Today was supposed to be a celebration of us starting a life together.

You and me…Bella and Emmett.

You didn't even hear me walk in as I watched you cum in his mouth.

How could you do this to me?

How could you do this to us?


	14. The Watcher

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #12 – Photo: Sitting In Tree

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: The Watcher**

Do you see me?

Do you know I watch you?

I've watched you every day for over a year.

Would you be upset if you found out?

There are so many questions I want to ask you.

But I'm afraid.

That you'll reject me.

That you'll turn me away.

I don't think we're ready to meet yet.

We will be soon.

As soon as Maria _disappears_.

Then _our_ life can begin.

Jasper and Alice…the way it's supposed to be.

I've seen it you know.

Our future.

I know we'll be happy.

But for now, I'll just watch from my perch.


	15. I'm Sorry

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #15 – Photo: I'm Sorry

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper, Emmett

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: I'm Sorry **

I wish I could stop.

I know I need to learn.

Control myself, be better.

Talk to you instead of drinking my sorrows away.

It kills me every time I make you cry.

I hate myself every time I end up yelling at you when I'm really angry with myself.

Maybe it's better this way.

The note doesn't say much, and at the same time it says everything.

_Jasper…_

_I love you._

_I'm sorry._

…_Emmett_

I hope you'll move on.

Find someone who deserves your love.

Someone who doesn't hurt you every day.

I just wish it could be me.


	16. Everything Yet Nothing

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #16 - Lavish

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Everything Yet Nothing**

You give me more gifts than I know what to do with.

Flowers.

Jewelry.

Cars.

You say I can have anything I want.

You don't realize how untrue that statement is.

I want you, not things.

Money doesn't matter.

I don't care if we're "Keeping up with the Jones'"

For everything you give me, I still feel like I have nothing.

Because you never show me you care or love me.

You give me things instead of lavishing me with kisses, or hugs, or gentle caresses.

I feel starved for attention.

When will you give me what I truly want?


	17. An Unplanned Goodbye

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #13 – Photo: Goodbye Summer 2011

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: An Unplanned Goodbye**

This was supposed to be our summer.

Our final summer of freedom.

We had plans.

Things we wanted to do and places we wanted to see.

I begged you not to go out that night Bella.

Asked you to stay with me.

You wouldn't listen.

You said you'd be fine.

You went to the party and I could tell by your phone calls you were drunk.

I begged you not to drive.

You never made it home.

They found your car wrapped around a tree.

And now I'll spend our summer alone.

I can't wait to say goodbye to it.


	18. Perfect Pitch

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #18 - Pitch

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Perfect Pitch**

I love watching you take the field.

Hearing fans chant your name.

You've worked so hard for this.

Trained, sacrificed.

You're almost there.

Just one more and you'll have pitched your perfect game.

I hold my breath because you don't know just how much we have to celebrate.

I have it all arranged.

You throw the ball.

It's a swing, a miss, the ump cries "Out!"

The crowd roars.

A perfect game.

The billboard lights up.

The sonogram picture appears.

Congratulations Daddy it reads.

I make my way to the field.

Your hands find my belly.

You smile.

It's perfect.


	19. Peace on Water

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #1: Photo – Waving From Car

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Peace on Water**

We shared plenty of memories, you and I.

Most were great.

You always loved coming to the beach.

We came every weekend, rain or shine.

You always found peace out on the waves.

Alone on the water with your board.

I never understood it.

So you taught me.

We were together when the ocean claimed you.

And now it's up to me.

You were right.

Riding the waves…I feel you with me.

I find my peace there too.

I load up my car, head home.

I wave out the window because I know you're there.

Watching me, bringing me peace.


	20. Laundry Day

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #3 – Photo: Laundromat

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Laundry Day**

I hate doing laundry.

I try to avoid it at all costs.

At least until I say you.

You're at the Sud's N Go every Saturday.

So I go too…just for the chance to see you.

You smiled at me last week.

It's so hard making eye contact with you.

I so easily get lost in your chocolate brown eyes.

I've noticed there is never any men's clothing in your laundry.

It gives me hope that I have a chance.

That one day, I'll have the courage to introduce myself.

As you to coffee or lunch.

And you'll say yes.


	21. Heightened Sensations

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #19 - Tingle

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Heightened Sensations**

Blindfolded, my other senses are heightened.

I feel your tongue on me.

Trailing its way from my collarbone, down between my breasts and to my dripping center.

Lightly, you graze my throbbing clit, sending a tingle down my spine.

My hands long to grab your hair but they are bound to the bedposts.

You lick and suck.

Your fingers find their way inside me.

I feel myself getting wetter as they pump in and out.

The tingling increases in the pit of my stomach.

Your fingers curl inside me, you nip at my clit.

You send me over the edge.


	22. Blind Indifference

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #23 – Photo: Couple Covering Eyes

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie, Renee

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Blind Indifference**

I don't think we see each other clearly any more.

Become blind by what we once were, the promises we had for our future.

We've drifted apart.

I can admit that…can you?

We always argue.

We never used to.

_WE_ aren't healthy together.

I need to be heathly for me.

For the baby I'm carrying…it isn't yours.

I don't have the heart to tell you.

You haven't even noticed the bump.

Maybe it's better this way.

If you remain blind, but I can't anymore.

There's too much at stake.

Too much I refuse to risk.

Now that I can see.


	23. Out of the Woods

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #24 – Photo: Man in Woods

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Out of the Woods**

You had been gone so long.

Everyone moved on, not me.

Time moved forward no matter how much I fought it.

Days turned into weeks, months, years.

You never got to see my belly grow, your son be born.

You just disappeared without a trace.

No one knew what happened.

You were just another among the missing.

Then one day you returned to me.

Walked straight out of the woods, shoes in hand, shirtless.

You looked like you had been through a war zone.

So many questions I had, answers I needed.

They could wait though, because you came home.


	24. Life Preserver

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #21 – Photo: Lifesaver

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Life Preserver**

You always tell people how I rescued you, saved you, brought you back to life.

You don't realize though that you're the one who saved me.

I never knew what happiness was without you.

You swooped in, in the middle of the rockiest time of my life, seemingly making it all better.

You helped me weather through the storm, my own personal life preserver.

I was closer to jumping of the ledge than you'll ever know.

All alone, no place to go, no one to turn to…I had nothing to live for.

Until you found me.

Until you loved me.


	25. Metamorphosis

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #22 – Photo: Butterfly

Pen Name: lvtwilight09

Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie, Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Title: Metamorphosis**

When you first came home, you were still so unsure of yourself.

Trying to find your way, figure out who you were.

You've grown and blossomed.

You've come into your own.

You've had your metamorphosis, and grown your wings.

Now you're ready to go out on your own.

I guess it's the curse of fathers to have to let their children go.

But it's been a joy.

And I've never been prouder than seeing who you've become.

I'm not Daddy anymore.

I'm Dad, or sometimes Charlie.

You may have grown, but you'll always be my little butterfly.

My little girl.


End file.
